


Rewrite the Stars

by KnightsOfRayx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Stars, Time Travel, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsOfRayx/pseuds/KnightsOfRayx
Summary: They are losing the battle. Harry is missing, Voldemort’s forces are overpowering them, and their own allies are dwindling in numbers. This is the only way to save everyone.Or,Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Isobel MacDougal, and Daphne Greengrass go back in time to their fourth year to figure out what went wrong and how to make it right again.





	Rewrite the Stars

They were losing. There was no denying it. Harry was gone. Voldemort ended his respite period. The Light’s defenders were getting pushed back further and further by the Dark Lord’s forces.

“Neville, come on!” Susan Bones called, weaving her way through the rubble littering the corridor.

Neville raced to catch up to her. This was their last chance. A Hail-Mary to end this madness. A hope that what has happened could be stopped.

Dashing around the corner, they reached the hidden door. But it wasn’t hidden anymore. Glancing at each other, the two war-weary teens crept towards the entrance, wands at the ready. A silent countdown from three, and two burst into the room, hexes on the tips of their tongues.

However, the sight they came across stayed their spells, as they recognized the five others within the room. Professors Aurora Sinistra and Septima Vector were setting up wards while Professor Bathsheda Babbling was finishing the rune work of a ritual circle. In the far corner, Isobel MacDougal was patiently waiting for Daphne Greengrass to finish painting a protective rune on her forehead. All five had started at the intrusion, but relaxed once they recognized who entered.

“Neville, Susan, I was worried you weren’t going to make it,” Isobel said.

“We almost didn’t,” Susan grimly replied.

“The circle is almost complete,” Professor Babbling said, her focus sharp on the runes she was etching.

“Get over here,” Daphne demanded. The Ice Queen of Slytherin still somehow maintained a calm outlook, but through the countless hours they had spent working together, the others could tell how tense and worried she was in the tight and mechanical way she was moving.

Neville and Susan dutifully approached the pair, and reached them just as Daphne finished the last rune on Isobel’s cheek.

“Susan, Isobel will do your runes. I’ve got Neville.” The Greengrass Heir’s commands were followed without hesitation. They all knew that Isobel was the most proficient at runes after Daphne, and the professors were still finishing the ritual circle.

“We must hurry,” Professor Sinistra said. “The castle defenses will not hold the Dark Lord’s forces back much longer. They will soon be upon us.”

Daphne and Isobel worked silently and efficiently. While time was of the essence, one mistake in the lining of a rune would ruin all their hard work.

The two finished just before Professor Babbling etched the last rune in the circle. They needed to hurry. Enough time had gone by that the chance of discovery would be high.

“Quickly now, into the circle,” Professor Vector instructed. “It’s time.”

“I wish we had the aid of the stars for this, but there are no alignments now that we could use for this,” Professor Sinistra mourned.

“We will make due,” Neville responded, sounding far braver than he actually felt.  
“Let’s do this,” Daphne said, a determined look in her eyes. “They’re all counting on us now.”

The four seventh years entered the circle, while the professors took their places outside to charge the runes and started chants for the ritual.

The runes within the circle began to glow brightly. The air thrummed with power. Shivers ran down the backs of the seven as magical energy and power in magnitudes they had never before experienced swirled around them.

They hadn’t just chosen Hogwarts as the location of the ritual because of convenience. They needed the magic of the castle to power the ritual. No other easily accessible area in Britain could come close to containing the levels of ambient magic possessed by the castle.

The magic built up in the room. The swirl of power could be likened to a raging hurricane, and the pressure became a near overwhelming physical force beating down on them. But they continued the ritual, knowing that stopping now would end in death anyways.

“Remember the plan!” Sinistra shouted, barely audible over the roar of the magic.

The four didn’t have a chance to respond as a bright flash filled their vision.

And then, there was nothing.


End file.
